User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXIII
Name:Thomas "Tap" Redmond Aliases:Tap,Red,Tom, Age:28 Alignment:Lawful Neutral, Occupitation:Coder,Admin,Customizer,Programmer, Motto:A Yes Is A Yes, A No Is A No, But A Maybe Is Anything You Want It To Be. Quotes: "The Code Of Reality Needs Maintenance Just Like Any Other Code, But Sometimes An Update Comes Along And Changes Anything The Coder Wants." "I AM THE ULTIMATE PROGRAMMER!!!!!!" Likes:Coding,The Flash, Dislikes:Haters,His Boss, Gender:Male, Preferences:Female, Hobbies:Coding,Programming, Talents:Coding,Technopathy,Computer Interaction,Programming,Business Intuition,Complete Knowledge Of Coding,Programming,Computer And Technology History, Powers:Admin Permission,Data Update,Living Calculator,Strategic Mastermind,Efficiency Manipulation,Buffs,Artificial Life Creation, Backstory:Ever since Tap was young he has always been interested in computers, and he has always had a strong sense of justice. At the age of 10 Tap started learning about coding,decoding and programming, after 2 years of studying and perfecting his skills of coding. At the age of 13 Tap started making games and coding programes, and a few years later around when he turned 19 he became a hardworking programmer at Bixotic. Bixotic is a company that makes Games,Computers,Tv´s,Cars,Motorcycles,Weapons and so much more, anyway lets get back to the story. After working at Bixotic for 6 years he had worked his way up to becoming the manager of the IT part of Bixotic´s company, Tap always did the same thing every day he got to work, wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, ride his bike to work, greet everyone else on his floor, start up his programs, start up his game play, fix errors, eat takeaway, go home, restart. After working for another month or so Tap finally bought the bike he wanted to buy, and after that everything took a torn for the maybe. 2 days after buying the bike something strange happened, when Tap got to work and logged in he noticed a new file called COTU, Tap didnt know what it was so he installed it and since he didnt have to worry about viruses and such he didnt have a care in the world for it, as soon as the program installed it was set... just like Tap´s destiny. When Tap had installed the program a hud like menu appeared on the screen, it had 5 different buttons 1.Add Applications 2.Manage Coding 3.Edit Applications 4.Manipulate Attributes 5.Update, Tap didnt know anything about it but he tried out #1 first, suddenly there came a screen with his full body on it with a long list where he could add "Applications", and since he didnt know what to add he simply switched to 4. When he entered 4 he once again saw his full body pic, and then he could press different parts of his body and manipulate strength,efficiency,speed and brain capacity and a lot more, first he tried changing his brains IQ points from 121 to 187, nothing happened even after waiting for 30 min so he shut it down and then he left and went home, it kept bugging him all night until he fell asleep. During the night he had a weird dream seing a montage of something but he forgot it the second he woke up, he drove to work as usual walked in the door and suddenly, everything seemed to be brighter,clearer you could almost say clearer, almost as if until now there had been sunglasses blocking out the details, he could feel see and sense everything in his presence. After seeing the "detailed" room he went up the stairs as usual and then went into his room, but no matter what he did he remembered every last detail about everything that had happened that day, every face,clothes,wrinkle and everything else. Tap from that day on realised the power of COTU (Code Of The Universe), Tap later learned to control,code and program the program, so now Tap posses the power to instantly access COTU even when he isnt close to his computer, he can create an invisible hud to everyone else, therefore he can manipulate the program from anywhere. Tap later tried making a sentient life form with powers similiar to his own, so he created "Crash" with the power of "Complete Arsenal", Tap took care of Crash for around 2 years before Crash moved out, to emerge with society and gain a job in crime related work. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet